In conventional computer or online gaming, users (i.e., players or person playing a game, whether a PC/desktop, online, massively multiplayer online (e.g., MMO), or console game) typically create a character for interaction within a virtual world or game. During game play or within a game environment, users typically use characters represented visually by avatars to form or join guilds (e.g., an organized group of players working together), groups, temporary parties, units, or other social organizations to complete a specified quest, function, or goal. Formation of a guild or party assists users with game play, promotes camaraderie, and serves as a social networking and interactive tool for users. While playing a game or quest, guild or party members typically need to be cognizant or made aware of events, activities, or actions of other users within a virtual world. However, conventional solutions for sharing data or information between characters and users accounts are limited in features and functionality, often restricting or altogether prohibiting types, amounts, and the manner in which information and data associated with other characters are exchanged with other users and user accounts.
Some conventional solutions for sharing character data related to a computer or online game are limited in scope. Typically, a user is required to login (e.g., entering a user name, password, or performing another type of authentication in order to enter a game or other synthetic environment) to a game environment to access information regarding events or other players' activities. Although logged into a game, conventional solutions are typically not configured to dynamically share content such as real time character or user data, information, actions, and events. Other conventional solutions provide limited information regarding other users or character accounts. Typically, shared data related to a character is limited to a designation of whether or not the character is logged in or logged out of a game environment. Conventional solutions are also limited because readily available or useful geographic information cannot be shared with other users. Still further, conventional solutions are often inefficient, requiring manual configuration, entry of individual parameters, and time and labor-intensive efforts to establish filters, rules, or other mechanisms that determine how and when specific types of information are shared.
Further, conventional solutions often prevent users from sharing game, character, or other types of data or information outside of a game environment, often requiring users to be logged into the game environment. Typically, when users are logged into a game environment, conventional solutions are not configured to allow observation of another user's activities or events of other users (e.g., a battle occurring in another part of a virtual world of a game that may not involve both users). Still further, conventional games and gaming applications allow game data to be used only within a particular title, game, or shard.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for sharing character data and information without the limitations of conventional techniques.